Not his little wife
by byhwelwk97
Summary: We all know that at the and of Beauty and the Beast, Gaston falls to his death, and Adam and Belle live happily ever after. But what if Gaston didn't die? How would he react when he found that 'his little wife' had another? Rated T just to be safe and fits with 1991 and 2017 version.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~0~

The last thing Gaston heard was the Beast's roar of defeat and Belle's screams. Then came the crack or stone, gaping darkness and unbearable pain.

The last thing Belle saw was Gaston fall to his death, and one of the only people who _really_ knew her lying dead on the floor. Or she thought.

The last thing the Beast felt was his body become light, and Belle's tears wetting his fur. After, came the magic.

~0~

Gaston woke up glad he was alive. The birds were chirping, sun was out, and for a moment he wondered why he wasn't in his comfortable king size bed at the Tavern. Instead he felt a hard, smooth surface. He grunted in confusion but before he could give it any thought, the memories came. He remembered the mob, marching to the castle. Seeing the villagers flee from it. The final battle between himself and the Beast, or _whatever that thing was,_ and how he dealt the final blow. He smiled to himself, thinking of how today he would collect that Beast's head for another decoration on his wall.

Then he stood up.

The pain he felt in his left leg brought black spots to his vision. He gasped and grasped the nearest thing to himself in order to stop himself from tumbling down. When he looked down, the sight he saw was worse than the pain was, and it made him feel like he was going to throw up. His left leg was bent the wrong way, like he'd seen a injured wolf he caught once have and he knew it was broken. That made him look at his surroundings. The birds were still singing, and the sky was still blue, but he found himself on a ledge in a ravine. It startled him and he swore under his breath. He knew that if he hadn't landed on this ledge, he'd have worse than a broken leg.

"I'd be dead" He muttered to himself

As he spoke, a squirrel gathering nuts squeaked in alarm and scampered off. He felt his stomach growl like a hungry wolf, and knew he needed to get back to the village, and soon.

The Village. That brought his thoughts to someone special. Belle. With the Beast dead, she had no one else. 'Not like any of the other men in the village would try to court her' he thought as a smirk grew across his face. 'There is no man in Molyneaux as amazing as me. She's probably sitting alone in her house. Or she will be, because with her oaf of a father being sent off to an asylum, she'll have to marry me.' He laughed, despite of the pain. Then he thought of Lefou and the triplets 'the poor things, probably needing my guidance' Truth be told, he really just wanted them to congratulate him on his kill. It _was_ a beast, after all.

And with that pushing him along, he grasped the rocky ledge above him and pulled himself on it. He groaned with the effort of hoisting his massive body up the cliff side. By mid day he was out of the ravine, his stomach cramping of hunger, because well, he's used to eating five dozen eggs for breakfast each morning! With his leg screaming in pain, he started to hobble back to the Village.

~0-

Belle woke up the next morning feeling like she had been hit in the head with a hammer. Her thoughts were still swarming from the night before. The Beast, secretly a prince? She couldn't believe it. She glanced around her and realized she was still in the Castle, in her room. The lilac drapes that framed the grand windows let in a bit of sunlight. She found the room to be eerily quiet, for she expected to hear Mme. De la grande bouche signing a good Morning song, but she wasn't. She smiled and remembered that everyone was free, human again. It made her feel like dancing, she was so happy. The people whom had made her feel like she belonged were at their original state. She laid there in her bed just relishing in the moment. No chores to do, nothing to tend to, just a comfortable bed to lay in. After a few moments something accrued to her. She didn't know the Prince's real name. She'd only heard the servants call him master, and the Beast.

"I'll ask him today." She promised

When she spoke of him out loud, a rosy blush grew onto her cheeks, slowly claiming her entire face. She remembered their kiss last night, their first one. She cursed under her breath, something she didn't do very often and though of how rashly she had acted. How silly could she be, doing that. Although, it gave her so many questions. How had he turned back? How was he cursed? What did he do? And why all the servants, too? She couldn't wait any longer and got out of bed. She walked towards the drapes and slowly pulled them open, expecting the gloomy forest before her. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she saw the scene. There was no snowy surroundings, nor a dark, scary forest. Bright grounds with beautiful gardening and forestry filled the land before her. Maybe she had just not realized it because it was a dark night last night. Had a curse also been placed upon the grounds? If she squinted, she could see the Molyneaux off in the distance. She quickly shut the drapes and turned away. The village.

Would she have to go back? Her first thought went to Gaston, the brainless, boorish Hunter whom she absolutely despised. She let out a sigh of relief as she remembered watching him fall to his death. She was free from his pestering and constant marriage proposals. She didn't want to live in the Village anymore, she yearned for adventure, and excitement. She would never get that life if she stayed in there.

She walked towards her wardrobe and picked the simplest dress she could find. It was a straight dress that was blue with white lace on it. Still much fancier than anything she owned back in her village home. She paired it with putting her hair up in a half-up-half-down style. After checking her reflection one last time she stood up.

Finally, she swung open her doors and stepped into the hallway.

~0~

Adam woke up feeling torn between two feelings. Heart bursting joy, and a mixture of relief and shock. The accounts of the night before had all been a blur to him. Belle leaving, the mob attacking the castle and his battle with Gaston. He could not believe anyone could put up with him, let alone stand his pestering of marriage proposals. 'I would have gone insane' he thought 'for years! It's crazy! Can't a guy take a hint?' It brought him back when he was the old prince, he had his fair share of courting, so he knew the rules. At least you should wait before proposing! Have some common sense. His mind was ecstatic. But the thing, well, person he thought of most was the one thing he couldn't get out of his mind.

Belle.

Those three words that decided life and death, three words that have saved him. _I love you._ She had said it. The spell was broken and everything had returned to normal. Almost everything.

Last night. He didn't know if it was him just being dazed from the kiss, or his return to humanity, but he was _extremely_ clumsy. He thanked God that no one was looking when he fell going down the stairs. Twice. He looked at his hands to check if they were bruised. Yep. But they were human. A lot smaller than he was used to, but no killer claws or fur. With that thought he got out of his bed and made it. He wanted to do everything he could now that the curse was lifted.

Today he planned to take Belle outside the property and horseback ride in the woods. If she wanted to, of course. He still had doubts about how she _really_ felt about him. He had heard of love as a friend, and he knew he wanted much more than that, but did she? He'd just have to find out. He walked over to his wardrobe, whistling. Another thing he could do know, because who could whistle when you have giant canines sticking out of your mouth?

He picked out a royal blue shirt tied with black pants and tied his hair back. He sighed as he remembered how his parents would have reacted to the long locks. Not well. But, it was a new chapter in his life, and he would show it with the change in his hair. He sighed than walked to the mirror, he realized how much taller he was as the Beast. The Beast _was_ huge. He had shrunk at least a foot after the transformation, and he guessed his height was about 6'4 now. When he walked, it felt weird, almost foreign. He was used walking on all fours and bending over to for through the doors in the castle. Not any more! He was extremely relieved with the effects of the transformation, and he couldn't wait to see his servants, more like family, human again.

He opened his door and walked slowly out, watching now to trip, again.

 **So this is my first fanfic, and after seeing the live action remake of Beauty and the Beast, it inspired me to write one! Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be much longer. So if you can, please, please, pleeeease review! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

 **Byhwelwk97**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~0~

Gaston had finally made it back to Molyneaux in one piece by sundown. His ankle was burning and his temper was about to snap. Most people should have loved to take a stroll in the beautiful June forest, but after you've just nearly survived a fall to your death, it's not very lovely. All he wanted was for the Babettes to pamper him and for Lefou to fetch him a couple rounds of ale. As he approached the village he could hear the sounds of the morning buzz being carried on the breeze, giving him a final push to hobble as quick as he could to reach the Tavern.

Soon enough he limped through the entrance and the sight the Villagers saw made them all gasp. Instead of seeing the proud, strong, confident Gaston they were used to, they saw a rugged looking man with multiple black eyes, torn clothes and an exasperated look limp into their village. Instantly, the triplets rushed to his side, their eyes full of concern and worry.

"Gaston, oh my!" they shrieked "is it you? You look dreadful! Come with us! We have so much to tell you, but oh my, we must get you fixed up!" They moved under his arms to give him a little support, but with their petite bodies, they didn't give much help. Slowly, they brought him into the Tavern, where a few men were in for a break from work and a round of beer. As if on cue they jumped from their seats and escorted Gaston to his chair (more like throne) by the fire, as the triplets rushed off to get medical supplies.

"Sorry lads, don't look my best today" He said gruffly

"It's ok, Gaston. Not everyone can kill a beast and live to tell the tale!'

That filled Gaston with pride. He _did,_ after all. "I'll tell everyone the tale as soon as I'm better!" He said proudly. 'Which better be soon' he added silently to himself. The men were about to say something else but then the triplets rushed back in the room with some bandages, ice, crutches, a splint and some gauze bandage. They wrapped gauze around his more serious wounds, and patched up the smaller cuts and scratches with the bandages. They gave him ice to stop the swelling on his eyes and then called in the more knowledgeable healer to deal with his broken leg. She walked in and eyed it quickly "it's not broken, but close. Sprained." She nodded sternly "Before I can apply the splint , I'll have to set it."

Gaston was about to ask what that meant but his delicate ego was saved by Claudette, who asked first. "What does that mean?" She asked, confused.

The healer rolled her eyes, but Claudette didn't seem to notice. "I have to put the bone back in place." Gaston was weary of that solution, but he went along with it. The healer placed her hands on his hairy legs and told him that "It will hurt a bit." He didn't think of it much in that moment, but as she set it, the pain was almost unbearable. He yelled out and the triplets jumped and let out screams of surprise and shock. After she was done, the healer rolled her eyes at them and Gaston swore he heard her mutter something about 'drama queens' under her breath, before applying the splint quickly and standing up.

"Thank you" He said, and flashed her his most charming smile, but she only replied with a short "Youre welcome, Au revoir." Funny, only she and Belle could ever resist it.

He didn't let the shock of the cold goodbye show on his face and turned to the triplets. They snapped to their best posture and put on their flirtatious smiles. He noticed but didn't give it any thought, he was used to it, after all. "Do you know where Belle is? I need I talk to her." After he said that, all their faces fell. With a sigh, Laurette replied "Actually, she hasn't come back from the castle yet." With a pause she added "more time to spend with _me"_ whilst batting her eyelashes.

Gaston didn't care about spending time with the Bimbettes, we wanted _Belle_ , and he would find her today.

~0~

Belle walked down the stone stairs that led to the kitchen, he dress swishing at her feet, admiring the artwork. There wasn't much of it, as the Beast had ripped up anything that reminded him of the outside world. Portraits of villages, landscapes, and family. She felt a wave of sympathy for him, the sorrow and despair he must have felt. For ten years. 'I wouldn't be able to stand it' she thought to herself 'he must be very strong emotionally.' It made her think of the strong, brave heros in her storybooks. She felt it funny that she compared him to them. Another blush crept onto her cheeks and she shook her head. 'I'm just going to go get breakfast, not contemplate life' she thought to herself. As she made her way, she could hear the kitchen buzzing with activity and scolding Chip for something or another he did. She felt a smile tugging at her lips and opened the doors. She saw the chef cooking porridge and chip sitting at the table tugging at the table cloth. Mrs. Potts was keeping a close eye on him as she made a spot of tea with biscuits. The Beast, well, Prince was sitting at the table.

As soon as he saw her, he jumped up from his seat and pulled another one for her, much to the displeasure of Lumière, whom was already preparing a seat for her. A smile broke through Belle's lips and a laugh escaped her mouth as she saw him stumble a bit, then straighten and give her a hopeful smile.

"Thank you." She said happily.

The Beast's smiled widened as she sat down beside him, and before he could say anything else, Lumière rushed up to them.

"Anything for breakfast, Cherie?" He cast a sideways glance at the Prince "I might as well ask before _someone_ decides to steal my job. With that, the Prince crossed his arms in mock hurt and Belle let out a full laugh, before covering her hand with her mouth.

"I'll just have some porridge." She said, looking at the Prince's bowl, which also had a few scoops of porridge in it. With a snap Lumière said to the chef "ok! Get a bowl of porridge!" And the chef went to work.

It seemed like everything in the castle was brighter, happier, and funnier. Over breakfast, Chip had almost dropped an ancient china bowl, but instead of everyone getting mad, they saved the plate with a laugh and went on to tease him. It made Belle wonder what the castle was like before the curse. Most likely a happy place to host parties and for a little Prince to grow up, or to explore and have pretty epic games of hide and seek.

Breakfast had ended and as Belle was leaving rising from her chair, the Prince grabbed her arm lightly, causing her to blush.

"Belle, wait!"

She turned to look at him, trying desperately to hide the her rosy checks. With that, he dropped her arm.

"Yes?"

"Want to go horseback riding? I mean, around the forest?" He put his hands by his sides and smiled nervously "only if you want too, of course" he finished quickly

Belle though it was sweet that he was so nervous to ask her, much the opposite of Gaston who would waltz up to her and propose.

"Of course. Want to go now?" She replied

His eyes brightened at her response and he nodded "Yes please"

With that, they walked out the doors to get saddled up.

~0~

Adam walked out with Belle to go horseback riding with his spirit high. The beautiful June sun shone in the sky, and the grounds looked as nice as before the curse. As they walked down the trails to the stable, Belle surprised him with a question.

"What's your name?"

He brought his hand up to his neck and scratched it nervously. Seeing that, Belle's eyes looked down in remorse.

"I'm sorry, it's just since you're" she gestured to him "human again, I don't think it fit to call you the Beast." That made him laugh and he put his hand down. "Me neither." He said and he stretched out his hand like he was meeting her for the first time "Hi, I'm Adam."

Belle laughed at this and with that his heart skipped a beat 'she thinks I'm funny?' He thought hopefully and Belle look him and and shook it. The next thing that happened shocked him even more than the question. She pulled their hands down casually and before Adam knew what was going on they were holding each other's hand. He was surprised at how delicate they were, and how soft they felt without fur and claws getting in the way. It also felt surprisingly good in his hand, like it was meant to happen. Adam didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence and soon enough they were at the stables.

Belle dropped his hand to saddle her horse and he didn't realize how much he missed it. He didn't let it show, though, and he saddled up his horse and jumped on. Belle was already on her horse when he went up, but it didn't surprise him. 'Her own Woman' he thought 'doesn't need anyone to tell her what to do.' She did look very regal on top of that horse, and looked like she could run a kingdom better that he could 'she probably can' he thought.

About halfway through their ride, Belle dropped her reigns and looked at him. "Adam" she began "do you think we could ride to the village? You don't have to go, I just wanted to visit my father."

That gave Adam a great idea. If he planned to one day confess his feelings for Belle, he might as well get to know her father. "Of course!" He replied enthusiastically "if you want, we could even invite him to stay at the castle! He could have a workshop for his inventions and everything!" When he said that, Belle's jaw dropped. "Really? You can do that?"

"I'm a prince, Belle. I can do anything" he said it like he was some super important lord, but in reality he felt like Belle was a thousand times more important than him, hence why he was inviting her father to stay with them.

Belle laughed and smiled brighter than ever "if I wasn't atop a hose at the moment, I would kiss you!" After she said that, it seemed she realized what she had really said and she blushed profusely.

"It's ok Belle. I would too" and Adam laughed awkwardly. "Here" he said changing the subject "let's get going." And Belle nodded quickly "yes."

As they neared the Village, he could hear the sounds of Molyneaux bustling and buzzing. He turned to Belle "is it always like this here?" He asked, and Belle nodded "I'm afraid so, not to much quiet reading, well, not too much reading!" Adam laughed at that. Just outside the village, stood Belle's house. It was small and white with pink and blue trim and a garden in the back.

"I know it's not much" she said

"It's Brilliant" he reassured her

As they reached the house, Belle's father came running out. Belle quickly hopped off the horse and ran to embrace him.

"Papa!"

"Belle!"

Belle stepped back and motioned for him to come over. He unsaddled and went over to shake his hand.

"Belle, who is this?" He asked questionably.

"Oh," she explained "he was the Beast." Adam cringed when he saw Maurice's reaction.

"What?!" He exclaimed, jumping back. Afterward he said quietly but sternly "Belle. I need to talk to you. Inside"

Adam felt his heart drop and he stepped back to let them get some privacy as they entered the house. Soon enough, the trees didn't look as beautiful as before, and the ride didn't seem so appealing. What if he forbid Belle from coming back? What if he didn't want anything to do with himself, because he was once a Beast?

Minutes passed and they finally came back, Belle smiling and Maurice looking satisfied. He looked hopefully as they hugged goodbye and Maurice's waved to him before heading back to the house. After that Belle ran up to him, hopped on her horse and they started heading back to the castle.

After a few minutes of silence Adam couldn't hold his curiosity and longer "what happened?" He asked

"I was waiting for you to ask that!" She said happily "I told him the entire story. He approves, and he agrees to come and stay at the castle!" After a pause, she added quietly "he also promised not to tell anyone about your past 'furry little problem'" They both laughed and Adam felt like he was going to burst. He approved of him!

"That's so great! I'll get some of the servants to help him move his things. Let's head back to finish our ride." He said

"I agree." She said

And with that they ride away.

~0~

Little did they know, one tall, dark, strong and handsome brute by the name of Gaston was watching them ride back together whilst going on a 'walk'

~0~

 **OMG THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'm so glad that you like my story and I'm already working on chapter 3! I promise it will get more dramatic and interesting as it goes on! Please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~0~

Gaston walked back to the Tavern mostly confused. He could have sworn that young lady was Belle, but he had only seen the two mystery people ride back together and couldn't put his finger on who they were. She was with a young man, who looked same age, or a few years younger as him and knew that Belle wouldn't be with him, for she was _his._ He leaned on his crutches for support and made his way through the quiet village. Every so often someone standing outside a shop or their house would call out 'get well Gaston' or 'you saved us, Gaston!' And that just inflated his ego even more. By the time he had finished walking through the small village he was back at Belle's house. He decided to go into the cottage, and invite Belle to come to the Tavern with him. He walked up the stone steps with vegetation growing between the cracks and knocked on the door.

A few moments after he knocked, Maurice answered the door, having to look up at Gaston as he spoke.

"Is Belle home?" He asked, trying to look through the door

"Nope." He replied, not giving any recognition of his wounds and started shutting the door, but Gaston caught it and pried it open. "Where is she?" He asked

"Out. She is out with a friend." He said, trying to not but too much emphasis on the word 'friend' and to show a smile. "I'll tell her you stopped by, Gaston. Au revoir." And he shut the door quickly, not letting Gaston speak.

As Gaston turned slowly away, he knew that Belle was not out with a 'friend' whatever _that_ meant, nor was Maurice going to tell her that her stopped by. It was the same every single day, but it made him even more determined to steal Belle away and wed her, but also to lock Maurice up in that asylum for freaks so he couldn't object. He would just have to wait until she returned. For now, he would wait in the Tavern with Lefou. That brought his mind to his little friend. He hadn't seen him around lately and he decided he would go find him. Using his crutches to propel him back to the Tavern he stopped once he was inside to ask one of the Bimbettes where he was. As he entered Claudette was the first one he saw

"Hey!" He said, getting her attention "Where is Lefou?"

After he said that she looked confused. "I thought he was with you!" She exclaimed "I actually haven't seen him around the Tavern much." Then her eyes widened in realization "Oh! He was out doing errands with the money he'd made! He said he was getting us the best bread for tonight!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Gaston was confused. Lefou never had any money. "How did he get it?" He asked.

She replied happily "he stashed some of the things from the castle before he left! Sold them for _beaucoup d'argent"_ She said

That gave him a great idea. Later, when he was better, he would travel to the abandoned castle and collect some stuff to sell. They would be rich! Even though the Tavern was the biggest source of income in the city, there was always room for more money. If he couldn't get Belle just by asking, like most women, he could most definitely win her over with money.

Now all he had to do was ask Lefou how much they all sold for.

~0~

Belle unsaddled from her dapple grey horse very happy. Her father was coming to the castle, so she didn't have to return to that poor, provincial town. As she stood there, Adam also unsaddled and as he pulled himself onto the ground steadily she could see his fit physique through his shirt. He walked up to her and put out his hand

"M'lady" he said formally

Belle laughed, grabbed his hand and started pulling him along the trail back to the castle. Some servants brought the horses back to the stables to feed and brush them. As they were strolling down the beautiful path that led up to the castle, She stopped at a bush and picked a flower, adding it to her hair. She grabbed another and tucked it in his shirt pocket. Adam smiled and grasped her hand tighter. After a couple more moments of walking she had a great idea "Let's go to the Library!"

For the next couple of hours they lounged in the library, reading books, debating characters and just getting to know each other better. As the sun was starting to set and Mrs. Potts had left just after bringing in their tea. While they were debating a part of a book, Belle had a great idea.

"Adam!" She exclaimed "Let's throw a party!"

The look on Adam's face must have shown what he felt because she started to laugh.

"What do you mean?" He exclaimed "I haven't talked to anyone but household objects for ten years! How am I supposed to be social?"

Belle looked at him sympathetically "I know, I know, just hear me out. It could be a way to announce that your back. That the kingdom is back, and that things are going to change." She looked at him, searching his face for something, what he felt about it now. He looked back uncertainly and after a few moments sighed

"Fine. But I have one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You have to help me plan it, and be my date to the party."

Belle smiled and walked over to him. "Of course" she said and smiled. She leaned over and gave him a kiss while cupping his face. Her lips felt soft against his and this kiss was different than their fist. Less desperate and new, more like a solid, sure kiss. She pulled away and smiled "I'd best get to bed, if we're going to plan a party tomorrow." She walked out of sight and Adam shook his head, dazed and let out a shaky breath. He left and for the first time in weeks, he fell walking down the stairs while walking to his bedroom.

Belle woke up the next morning excited. She was ready and excited to plan the party with Adam. It _was_ her idea, after all. It would be beautiful, decorations and venue perfect, and the entire village would be invited. She walked over to her drapes and pulled them open, letting the summer sunshine light the room. She looked around trying to get a head start on the venue. After a while she decided on the Gardens, the tables would fit perfectly between the multicoloured flowers, and the fountain would be a grand masterpiece. She could picture it all in her head. Talking, drinking and eating in the gardens, while meeting Adam and the servants for the first time in years. Then in the evening everyone would meet in the ballroom and dance. It would be perfect. 'I've got to tell Adam.' She thought.

She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a simple, pink and white dress and put her hair up in an elegant ponytail. She slipped in some shoes and left the room.

~0~

Adam was already up before the sun rose stressing about the Party. How was he supposed to talk to people other than Belle when for the past years he had only been talking to teacups and clocks! They hadn't even planned it and he was already nervous. He thought of how Belle said she would stay on his arm for the entire party and it gave him a little comfort. At least she would be there. He looked around his room which had been redecorated after his transformation. Instead of having scratches all over the room there was beautiful blue wallpaper and the furniture had all been put back into place. He got dressed and left his hair down. After brushing his teeth he swung open the doors.

He met Belle downstairs for breakfast and after a quick meal they went to the Library to get started. Belle had a huge smile on her face and couldn't wait to get started on their project. She grabbed some parchment and inkwells and wrote a clean title. Her penmanship was impressively clean and proper, and it looked like it was from someone who had a very expensive education, which he knew she hadn't.

"You have very beautiful handwriting, Belle" he said

A blush grew on Belle's face and she smiled shyly. "Really?" She asked

"Very"

"Why thank you."

A small silence occurred and after a few moments Belle spoke again

"I thought of a couple ideas for the party this morning"

"Really? What are they?"

She then explained about the venue and how everything would be set up. Adam was amazed at how amazing it sounded. 'I shouldn't be surprised by now, she is remarkable.' he thought

"Thats sounds amazing, Belle! I just have one question. When would we have it?"

She looked uncertain for a moment than replied "I was thinking in about two weeks. With everyone working hard, we could pull it off." Adam agreed with that and the nodded in agreement. "Sounds perfect." What _really_ sounded perfect was what just gave Adam an idea.

They spent the rest of the day planning the party and by the time they were done it was looking very good. There would be lots of dancing, chatting and fun. Not one of those boring conferences they dared to call parties he had to go to before the curse. By the end of the day the party was planned and they hung by the fire for the rest of the day snuggling and talking. The moon had just risen and finally Belle pulled away

"I'm tired" she said, yawning "I think I'll head up to bed now.

Adam nodded his head "of course, dear. Good night" they kissed quickly and Belle walked back to her room. As soon as Adam knew that Belle was gone he walked to the kitchen because he knew that Mrs. Potts would be in there alone just finishing up cleaning for the day. He knocked on the door and said quietly "Mrs. Potts, it's Adam. Can I talk to you about something?"

Mrs. Potts turned around and smiled "oh course, darling. What is it?"

Adam took a deep breath and began "You know about the Party that Belle and I have been planning?" She nodded "And how it's going to be taking place in two weeks?" She nodded again "I…...um…." he stopped and swallowed "do you think that two weeks is enough time to plan a proposal?" A few moments passed in a stunned silence and Adam felt like he was going to sink into the floor of embarrassment.

Mrs. Potts, on the other hand, looked like she was going to explode 'Happily' He hoped.

Mrs. Potts broke into a gigantic smile and started jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Oh my Lord! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed

"Mrs. Potts…. She doesn't even know yet….. Yet alone said yes!" He said, blushing.

"Nonsense! Of course she'll say yes!" She quickly embraced him, then held his shoulders looking him in the eye. "Now. Let's get to work. We have to design the ring, tell everyone" "Except Belle" Adam added and Mrs. Potts laughed "Of course. Now sit down." She added sternly before going on about the proposal. In those next moments Adam realized that he didn't know what _really_ went into a proposal.

 **THANKS THANKS SOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I really appreciate your support and sorry for how long it took to put this chapter up! I have a heritage fair project due soon (History project) and I have to prepare for a swim meet coming up but I swear I'm working on the next one right now! I have something special planned for the next chapter and it may or may not be involving Gaston, Belle and the party!**

 **See you soon!**

 **byhwelwk97**


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed and the summer season was at it's end. The trees had tinges of autumn colours like brown, red and orange, but the weather was still warm and sunny like a day at the beach. The trails were dotted with rustic flowers and the wind carried the sounds of Fall. Perfect setting for a party?

~0~

As the weeks passed Gaston's black eyes faded and his ankle healed. As the leaves started to turn he was busy recovering his strength and getting back to his bull-like physique. It was almost as the village liked him even more in this period of time, for they hadn't forgotten his kill of the beast. In fact, it boosted sales in the Tavern and times were better than ever. He had everything he wanted, all he needed now was her. His muscles toned and his hair sitting at the perfect angle, he decided to go for a walk into town. Belle might be home, after all.

The way he pictured the stroll through town was simple, just like he always did. The people would wave at him from their shops, thanking him for his service to the village. The bimbettes would stand by their regular spot, fainting over him. He never felt any attraction to any of them, but he liked them for the attention. The entire Village worshiped him, and soon Belle would too. That gave him a great idea, but he would tell the others tonight, when the Tavern was empty.

But today the walk through Molyneaux was different. It was quiet, and everyone was just went to their jobs and started work for the day. There was no signing. That only happens when Belle isn't there, like how there was no singing when she was being captured by that dreadful, awful, dead, beast. He caught the baker before he could walk into his shop and turned him around.

"Bonjour, Monsieur. Do you know where Belle is? I haven't seen her around lately!" He prodded

The baker turned to him "I haven't, actually. Not for a couple of days." He answered "But she'll have to come by soon or later." And he padded his shoulder "you'll get 'er soon, Gaston."

With that, he turned away and went into his Bakery.

"Mairie! The baguettes!"

Gaston walked away, Fuming. How dare she! She was his and he would go get her, right now. He stormed through town, up to Belle's cottage, and pounded on the door.

No answer

He tried again

No answer

Not even crazy old Maurice was home. He looked to see that the door was unlocked. Without even hesitating, he opened the door. 'She is going to be my wife. What is her's is mine' he thought while wandering around their empty house. The only thing left inside was the furniture. It was as if they had moved, which he knew wasn't true. He pulled open the drawers. Nothing. The kitchens cabinets. Only scraps of food. He even checked the bedrooms and closets. Their clothes were still there which ensured Gaston that they were still here. He walked out of the house still upset to where Belle and her Father might be.

As he walked back to the Tavern, Lefou ran up to him. "Gaston!" He squeaked "Newcomers are arriving at the Village! You have to come see! I'll get their beds ready at the Tavern if they are staying" After a pause he added "in style." Before Lefou could run off, Gaston grabbed him by the collar and said "no, you are not. Come with me"

Gaston walked towards the entrance to the village where the rest of the residents were gathered to watch the newcomers arrive. Molyneaux didn't get very many visitors, and the last people to move here permanently were Belle and Maurice. When he could see the visitors without squinting the sight he saw before him made a small gasp escape his lips. A beautiful white carriage decorated with golden and blue swirls was being pulled by strong dappled and white horses towards the Village. The villagers started whispering to each other excitedly.

"It's gorgeous!" One said

"Why did they come?" Another one added

"The horses are so strong!" Claudette breathed

"Doesn't one look like Phillipe?" Added the baker

At that last comment Gaston turned around "No it doesn't. Belle is here with her horse." He said with a glare. The baker turned red with embarrassment and nodded. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Gaston turned to the Villagers "I'll do the talking." He snarled, the least bit threatening. All the Villagers stood up a bit taller and replied "Yes, Gaston. Lead the way."

The Bimbettes took their place on his bulging arms and he walked slowly towards the mysterious carriage. With Lefou also at his side, he stepped back suddenly as two shiny trumpets peeped out from behind the doors and blared a few notes. After, a few well dressed servant looking men hopped out. Then the third man did.

He was a strong, well built, well dressed devilishly handsome young man that stood at about 6'4. (as tall as Gaston) He had dashing blue eyes, and long redish blonde hair tied back. It was obvious that this man was very important and when he looked at Gaston he thought he saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes, but it quickly vanished. He stepped forward and shook his hand before the Bimbettes shook their heads as if realizing something. After they quickly curtsied, whispering "it is a honour, my lord"

Gaston did not like what he was seeing as all the villagers remembered their past lives. Gaston finally remembered him as the prince of their land. He knew his mother had taught him to bow, but he would not to him. He gave Gaston bad vibes, like they had met before and it wasn't a good meeting. The villagers heads lowered politely and they went up to the Prince before bowing or curtsying. When Mr. Jaune got to him he grasped his hand.

"Adam." He said "Is Mrs. Potts okay? What about Chip? May I come back to work?"

'Come to work?' Though Gaston. 'He is a store owner! Why was everyone changing? This wasn't okay! These people were supposed to worship him, not this strange man. But, he had competition before, and he knew how to show him his place.

"Of course, Mr. Potts." Adam said before embracing him "Welcome back." Mr. Potts smiled and shook his hand again before going to pack his things.

'Adam' thought Gaston. 'I don't even like that name.'

After the Villagers had spoken to him Gaston marched up to him and shook his hand firmly, trying to show dominance. To his dismay Adam shook it just as firmly before letting go "Hello, Monsieur." Adam said "Gaston, isn't it?"

"Bonjour." Gaston said back, trying to act careless that he was meeting someone special. A small pause came after that before the Prince spoke again.

"Molyneaux. Great Village isn't it?" He said back "Such loyal people. I used to come here to recruit painters and maids, but employment is full."

Gaston clenched his fists. This man was showing off!

"Oh, That's nice." He said through gritted teeth "I just came back from a hunting party. Caught lots" he said, putting emphasis on 'lots'.

"Good for you!" Said Adam. He then checked his expensive wristwatch and said "Excuse me, I have an announcement to make." He then left for town square. Gaston was upset. Men usually were intimidated by him and knew their place, below him.

The entire town was gathered to watch him speak. Gaston sat at the back, trying not to sulk.

"Bonjour! Residents of Molyneaux." He started and people started to clap "It has been a wonderful afternoon with you today, but I'm afraid I have to return home." 'Good riddance' Thought Gaston, but the other Villagers weren't so happy.

"Before I go, I have a few things to share. Firstly, I will not continue to tax the village no more than necessary." That came with lots of cheers from the villagers "Also, I would like to invite all of you to a party two days from now at the Castle that myself et mon amour will be hosting."

'Of course he has a girl.' He thought ruefully 'I'll show him the power of Gaston at his stupid party! It will be a flop, anyways.'

The villagers cheered as he rode back to the castle and that was the talk of the town for the next two days.

~0~

Belle watched from her window as Adam came back from Molyneaux. She went down the stairs and was ready for him at the front steps. When he came she gave him a quick kiss before they headed to the Library, their usual talking place.

After they were settled in and surrounded by books and tea, Belle broke the peaceful silence

"How was it?" She said, curious "Molyneaux"

Adam smiled, then broke out laughing. "It was so great! Mr. Potts came back, and when everyone saw me, it was like they remembered their past lives!" He went on about how the village was now and Belle watched him intently. He then stopped and looked Belle in the eyes "It was wonderful, Belle. I can never thank you enough."

Belle smiled and touched his hand tenderly "I love you" she said "and I can never thank you enough for getting me away from that poor, provincial town."

She paused and let out a laugh "and thanks for getting rid of Gaston for me!"

Belle was expecting a Laugh from Adam, for they usually made fun of the boorish, brainless brute, but instead he wore a guilty smile and scratched behind his neck, something he usually did when uncomfortable.

"Adam, dear. What is it?" She asked, looking at him in a concerned fashion

He paused uncertainly "uh...erm…. it's just that.."

Belle looked at him sternly "spit it out!" She said "go on!"

"Fine!" Adam exclaimed "Gaston is at the village!"

The look of shock and despair on Belle's face was devastating and it made her feel like the walls were closing in on her. Her tormentor for years, ever since she moved to the village, the man who scared her sometimes with his determination, the man who almost killed Adam, was back at the village. She couldn't believe it. Adam saw this and picked her up in his arms, cradling her.

"Want to go to the kitchen?"

She nodded and off they went

During that time, Belle's thoughts were racing. Would he send her back to live with him? She could never deal. Would Gaston hurt Adam to get to her? She didn't want to see him ever again, nor go back to that dreadful provincial village.

He sat her down and ordered Lumière to fetch her some tea, while he sat down beside her.

"How…. why…. when?" Belle whispered, begging her knees a bit

Adam rubbed her back "shhh" he cooed "you're ok. I got you."

Belle leaned into him and sighed deeply. After a few moments she said what had been on her mind the entire time:

"Will I have to go back?"

Adam held her close and whispered in her ear "don't you ever think that. Ma Belle, I love you and I would never send you back to that village."

Belle sighed and sank into his warm chest until she could hear his heart beating. In her mind, she pictured it beating for her. Adam rubbing her back felt so soothing that she couldn't resist and slowly she drifted off to sleep, her mind and thoughts clear.

~0~

Adam carried Belle slowly to her room, trying not to wake her. He walked up the steps quietly until he reached her room. He knew he shouldn't go into her room without her permission, but this was different. He couldn't help but look around as he laid her on the bed. Her room was very soft and elegant, with mostly greys, whites and blues but with hints of lilac like in the drapes and bedsheets. He tucked a strand of hair behind her sleeping head and gazed at her 'ma Belle' he thought 'this is the woman I want to be with, Evermore'

He left the room thinking about the proposal and since it was only two days away, it was time to see the ring. Mrs. Potts was waiting for him outside the library with a box in her hand. It brought him back to the weeks in advance he put into it, even before he asked Mrs. Potts to help him. He looked at her and she gave it to him

"It's finished!" She said excitedly "take a look!"

He open the box slowly and gazed inside it. It was a breathtaking ring. A beautiful shining diamond was the center of the ring, bordered by smaller diamonds that shone and sparkled like little stars. To finish it off, a golden band intertwined with and around the smaller diamonds, looking like the vine of a rose which joined the finger band. It was gorgeous, but not too big or flashy, because Adam knew that Belle wouldn't want that. It perfectly summed up their love, shining, bright, but also built up and sometimes spikey like the thorns on a rose. He was certain that he loved it, but would she agree? Would she say yes? He looked at Mrs. Potts.

"I… don't know what to say… Mrs. Potts, this is just as I imagined it. I love it. It's beautiful!" He exclaimed

Mrs. Potts beamed. "I glad you like it." She said "You two are perfect together. Remember two years ago when we thought the curse would never be broken? Now look at the castle! Life has never been better." Adam nodded and they embraced. Mrs. Potts was like a mother to him and he was very grateful that she helped him through the process. But, the process wasn't done yet. She still had to say yes. Belle.

~0~

 **Because of such the long time it has taken me to update I decided to write a bit f the next chapter in this one! So be my guest and read down below!**

~0~

Gaston woke up on the day of the party to the town already buzzing. He looked outside the window and was frustrated to see that the weather was beautiful today, perfect for that Adam to host a party. He didn't know why he despised that man so much, but he knew he did. Almost as if they had met before! He walked down the stairs and the Bimbettes were already dressed in beautiful gowns, their respective colours: pink, green and blue. Their blonde hair was put up in complex hairstyles and they used whatever makeup they could find to make their faces powdered. All in all, they looked very good. 'Not as good as Belle will.' He thought, picturing Belle in a dress

'I know!' He thought 'I'll take Belle to the party, and force her to marry me tonight! If I ask in front of everyone, and say it's not polite to say no after all I have done, she will have to say yes!' That gave him a push to look his very best. He was stunning on any normal day, so what would he look like when he actually tried more than he usually did? He turned to the Bimbettes "will you help me?" He asked "do my hair and such?"

The Bimbettes looked at him happily and Laurette replied "sure! We'd be happy to!" Gaston then nodded and went upstairs to get dressed. He wore the nicest suit he had, the one he wore to Belle's and his impromptu wedding. After he had buttoned the last button, he walked down the stairs and went to the Bimbettes. "I'm ready!" He said while turning around "how do I look?" He already knew that he looked dashing, but he liked complements.

The Bimbettes sighed "you look great!" The squealed "let us do your hair!"

For the next hour they tried out different hairstyles and finally settled on a slicked back one. Gaston was easily the most handsome, strongest most successful man in town. That made him the best. And now, he would go get his date.

As he walked through the Village to get to Belle's cottage he noticed the entire village was getting ready for the first castle's party in a long time. Everyone was chatting and getting ready, everyone was very happy and excited. Seeing everyone so ecstatic was making Gaston think.

'We all used to know this guy' he thought 'maybe he is not so bad, I'll give him a chance and maybe I'll have fun after all.' Gaston didn't like changing his views of people, nor giving them second chances, but he didn't want to be the only person in the village who didn't like the guy. He'd be different. In this village, he could have his reputation beat down a bit, and that was even worse than being weird.

'Also' he thought 'Belle can't say no to my proposal if the Prince had approved and blessed it.'

Soon enough he was at Belle's cottage for the third time in three days. The house still looked the same: white with Pink and Blue trim, flowers flanking the walkway made out of cracked stone, but had an emptiness to it like a hollow tree. He made it up the steps to see that she wasn't there, and the house was as empty as the time he came yesterday. Gaston was starting to get worried that she really had moved away. 'Maybe I'll ask that Adam guy to do something about it.' He thought 'it actually wouldn't be bad to have him as an acquaintance'

As he walked back down the cracked steps he realized that he didn't have a date to the party now. 'It's ok, I'll just take one of the Bimbettes.' He thought

He never wanted to marry any of them, because you can't be married to the most beautiful woman in the village if she has two identical sisters.

Gaston quickly made his way back to the Tavern and the first Bimbettes he saw was Claudette.

"Hey Claudette!" He said "Come to the party with me?" He already knew she would say yes, because, who wouldn't.

On the other hand, Claudette smiled and replied "Sorry, Gaston. I already have a date!"

He was shocked. "Really?" He said sheepishly "What about Laurette? Or Paulette?"

"We all have dates: Tom, Dick and Stanly. Sorry, Gaston. Is Belle not ho-?" She said

"No. No she isn't" He said, cutting her off. "See you at the party."

With that he walked out, fuming. Now he was the odd one out. He didn't have a date. Gaston, the best man in the village, didn't have a date. Impossible! He walked around the village until he found Lefou.

"Hey Gaston!" He said cheerfully "Ready for the party! I sure am!"

Gaston crossed him arms "I'm not really." He exclaimed "Belle's not home, the Bimbettes have dates and I have no one to go with!"

Lefou was surprised "You don't have a date?" He said. After Gaston nodded he reached up to try and pat his shoulder "Well, at least that means that you don't have to stay with anyone! You can dance with whoever you want!"

Gaston was still upset but actually a bit pleased with his solution. He didn't have Belle yet, but at least he could still have fun at the party!

"You're right, Lefou. I will!" He boomed. He checked the clock in town square and turned to him "It's time! Let's go!"

~0~

Belle woke up on the day of the party a mix of nervous and excited. She didn't know how the day would unfold, and it was like a new adventure. She pulled the sheets down and got out of bed. She checked the windows to see the weather outside. It was sunny and beautiful, and she could already see the servants setting up the tables, bringing out the food, and placing the decorations. 'That's a relief' she thought 'it can go as planned for the weather'

Even though it was sunny and beautiful out, there were still doubts floating in her head.

'What if no one came? What if I didn't plan it properly? It is my first time planning a party.'

Belle took a deep breath and closed the window. She knew everything would be alright, and she had to stop worrying because today was supposed to be fun and a way for the servants and villagers to reconnect with their pasts lives.

But she was worried, too. About Gaston. She had been worrying since Adam told her the news about him coming back to Molyneaux. Before that, Adam also said that he invited the entire village, so Gaston could and most likely would be coming to their Party. That gave Belle a great idea.

She pulled on a robe before heading down the stairs because she knew that Mme. Garderobe would make her a new dress for the party. She hoped that it wouldn't be like the one she had made her when she first came to the castle, but she knew that she had much better skills since now she actually has hands.

She eventually came to the kitchen, where Adam was already sitting with Mrs. Potts talking over porridge and tea. When Belle walked in, they stopped talking abruptly and Adam stood up. He walked over, picked her up and placed a kiss on her check. Laughing, Belle squeaked

"Adam! Put me down! What are you doing?" She asked between laughs

"Being excited for the party" he replied as he put her down "are you?" He asked

Belle smiled "yes. A bit nervous and excited, but yes." She paused "Also, I gave something to tell you. Come with me?" She held out her hand.

Adam took it and followed her. They reached an empty hallway and Belle turned back to him

"I have a plan" she said

Adam looked at her, confused "what do you mean?" He asked

"For Gaston. He is coming in the party, isn't he?"

"Most likely, yes"

"Perfect. Now listen up."

Belle explained her plan while Adam watched and listened intently

"So. First things first we are staying together at all times. I don't want to chance anything with him, knowing that he will lock up my father in a mental asylum and try to kill you to get me to marry him. Also, I don't want a repeat of him trying to kill you, so don't try to poke him." She added with look at him.

Adam out his hands up in the air "I swear! I'm innocent!" He exclaimed, which made Belle laugh "okay, I guess you are." She smiled "but promise me that we will both stay safe"

Adam held her hands "I promise." He said tenderly

They embraced and after they pulled away he added with a smile "now, let's get ready for that party!"

Hand in hand they strolled back into the open where Mme. Garderobe was already waiting for Belle. "Belle! Vite! Let's get working on that dress. It will be beautiful, and fitting, and…"

As she started rambling about the dress while pulling Belle along to the fitting rooms she cast a smile over her shoulder and mouthed "save me" Adam laughed while waving.

For the next hour before the party started she was fitted for her dress. At the end when Belle felt like her legs would fall off she looked in the mirror at the finished product and smiled broadly. Her dress looked like one of those in a fairytale. It was a ball gown style Yellow, white and floral dress that made her look like a sun goddess. The colours contrasted perfectly with her hair and made her skin glow and her brown eyes sparkle. With a more fitted lace top that showed off her nice waist flowed mounds of fabric intertwined with daisies and other yellow flowers. It was truly gorgeous and Belle was speechless. A few moments passed and finally Belle spoke

"Madame! It is gorgeous! I love it so much and thanks you!" She squealed

She laughed "it is my job, Belle." She said kindly "also, the party is starting soon so let's get your hair done!"

After the final touches were put on Belle's outfit, the party was deemed to start. With butterflies in her stomach, She walked down the stairs were Adam was waiting for her. It was a lovely surprise to see that his dresser had matched their outfits with tinges of yellow in his dress robes. In Belle's eyes he looked simply dashing. He looked up and when he saw her, a smile broke across his lips. He put out his arm for her and she look it with a shaky smile

"Ready?" She asked quietly

Adam nodded firmly "Yes. Let's go."

Without further ado the servants swung the grand doors open and a collective gasp rang through the the courtyard followed by stunned silence from the Villagers lined up on the steps.

~0~

 **My fist cliffhanger?? Soooo sorry it took me so long to upload! I've been trying for a couple of days now but my internet has been down. I just got back from vacation and my schedule has been very chaotic. I'm already working on chapter 5 so please have faith in me!**


End file.
